


Do You Trust Me?

by CandleWickBurning17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Fic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleWickBurning17/pseuds/CandleWickBurning17
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are at a point in their relationship where they must choose which path to take.





	1. Chapter one

       Lexa and I had been a couple for quite some time. We had been through trials and tribulations, both small and large. And we always seemed to come out the other side intact and closer. But there came a time when distance seemed to set in and I could feel the two of us drifting apart. The way I saw it, there were two, no, three choices. One,       do nothing and see where it went from there. Two, accept the inevitable and speed up the process. Three, fight like hell to keep us together.

       I spent a few days and thought long and hard about my future with and without Lexa. Without Lexa, I was an empty shell of a woman who would spend the rest of my days   what if'ing and if only'ing for the rest of my days. With Lexa, I saw myself happy and complete. Not that I believed for one instant, that it would be all sunshine and lollipops. I     I knew that we would have our disagreements and silent times. I knew that I would spend some nights on the couch crying and unable to sleep, and in the wee hours of the morning I would be joined by the woman that I loved. And we would dry each others tears and fall asleep peacefully holding one another. That was just who we were. Both strong, willful, passionate and opinionated women.

       I studied Lexa closely for those few days and tried to tell exactly where I stood in her life. Had she already moved past me in her heart and mind? Was I still needed? Was I just filling space until she replaced me with her next lover? My mind fixated on the question. I did not want to be a lover to Lexa. I wanted to be everything to her, that she was to me...my other half. I wanted to be that part of her that made her feel complete. But...was I?

       Lexa caught me staring at her and stopped what she was doing. "Okay. What the hell is going on with you Clarke?" She put her hand on her hip and gave me that, you better tell look.

       I smiled as I knew that I could not lie to her. She knew me too well. I stood up and stepped closer to her. I smiled a little more. I took another step. My smile faded as I took another step. I was in her personal space now. I looked in her eyes and tried to read her thoughts. Lexa's face became hard as she knew that something very serious was spinning around inside my head. I took the last small step and I leaned my forehead against hers and rocked it side to side. I closed my eyes as a tear flowed down my cheek.

     ------------------

       "Okay. You are freaking me the fuck out Clarke!" Lexa took my face in her hands and lifted it up so she could look me in the eyes. She frantically searched my face and eyes as she tried find her answer in them. "You're fucking leaving me. Aren't you?!"

       The hurt in Lexa's voice cut me to the core. I snapped my head up and reached out and grabbed her before she had the chance to walk away from me. "NO..." I had swallow hard to clear the lump that had formed in my throat. "I thought...you wanted to leave...me."

       We stood there in the silence that now filled the whole room and stared at one another. How had we come to this point, that we each thought that the other wanted to leave? If there had not been any distance between us before, there certainly was now. We felt like total strangers all of a sudden. 


	2. chapter 2

       It was a long and fitful night for the both of us. I don't think that either one of us slept at all. Breakfast was quiet. I pretended to read the newspaper and Lexa pretended to surf the web. Time for work rolled around and we said our goodbyes. We forced our kiss. Neither one of us had our heart in it at all.

       Work was pure torture. The clock never seemed to move. My mind was turning over ideas, searching for ways to save this relationship that meant so much to me. And I   hoped to Lexa as well. How on earth could we restore the trust between us? That word stuck out in my mind. Trust. Did I trust Lexa? Did Lexa trust me? There was only one way to find out.

       The plan formulated in my head all afternoon. By the time work finally ended I had my completed list inside my head. And I knew all the stops I needed to make on the way home. I had called ahead to our favorite restaurant and order Lexa's favorite meal. It would be ready and waiting by the time I got there. First stop. Flower shop. Only white roses would do tonight. Second stop. Candle shop. Lots and lots of candles were needed tonight. Third stop. Wine shop. Red? White? Riesling? Bordeaux? Hell, get them  all, we needed to restock anyway, I smiled to myself. One last stop before I picked up dinner. Men's clothing store. I picked up dinner and rushed home, so that I could ready the house for the very special woman with whom I planned to send a very special night with. 'TGIF' was all I could think of as I pulled in the drive.

       One quick phone call as I put the car in park. The phone rang several times. "Hey babe." I smiled as I heard Lexa's voice. "How long before you are through at the office?"   

       "About 30 to 45 minutes. What's up?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

       "Ah, nothing really. I picked us up some dinner and was wondering how long before I needed to heat it up?" I did a quick little happy dance as I realized that I had plenty of time to set everything up. "I'll see you soon! Love yaaaa."

       "You too. Gotta go."

       I hung up the phone and rushed like a mad woman to get everything perfect.Then I jumped in the shower so I would be all clean and fresh for my babe when she got home. Lady luck was on my side, as I had just taken dinner out of the oven when I heard the car door slam. My heart was beating like a school girl on her first date as I waited for my girl to come through the door. I lit the last candle and turned off the lights just as Lexa opened the door.

       Lexa had a perplexed look on her face as she entered the kitchen and surveyed the scene before her. Dinner was on the table. Candles were lit. Soft, sexy music was  playing in the background. The scent of fresh roses drifted softly in the air. Ten bottles of wine sat on the bar. Her eyebrow went up at that and a smile built from the corners of her pouty mouth. Her eyes opened wide as she turned her head towards me and noticed that I was wearing nothing but a mans dress button down shirt. Crisp, white and translucent. I had not bothered to button all the button either. Only two, just enough to hide all the good stuff. Well, that was until I bent over to pick up some invisible piece of something off the floor. I took my time returning to an upright position. I wanted Lexa to get a good view of what I had to offer. It worked. Lexa was mesmerized and her mouth was agape as she stood stone still. I watched as the color rose in her cheeks. She dropped her briefcase at the door, which she promptly shut and locked.       

    


	3. chapter 3

       "Hey Lexa. Dinner's ready." I announced.

       Lexa's lips curled up into that sexy ass smile that I loved to see on her face. "Fuck dinner. You look good enough to eat. She started to walk towards me.

       "Stop." I held my hand out so she couldn't get any closer to me than arm's reach. Lexa looked as though I had just let all the air out of her. Her shoulders fell and a sad, wounded look washed over her face. I need you to trust me tonight..." I looked her squarely in her emerald green eyes. "do you trust me?"

       She tilted her head slightly to the left and studied me very intently. "Of course I trust Clarke. I trust you with my life." Her eyes ran a quick scan over my face.

       I smiled the warmest, most loving smile that I had ever shown her. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched the tension melt away out of her body. I held out my hand to her. She did not rush to take it, there was great care and thought behind her action. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze as I wrapped my fingers around hers. I pulled her to me and gave her a long, loving embrace. I freely let my hands run up and down her back as I buried my face deep into the nook of her neck. There was the fainest hint of sweat mixed with her perfume. I drew in a long, deep breath of the feminine musk that I found so damn sexy on a woman. I moaned softly into her ear. I felt Lexa relax a little more. We began to sway to the music in the background.

       As we swayed to the music, I brought my hands around to the front of Lexa's tailored suit. She looked so sexy to me in her suits. Such a feminine masculine look and she wore it so well. I could feel Lexa's hands drift down my back and over my ass cheeks and then so softly and slowly work their way under my shirt. I sucked in a gulp of air as I felt the familiar touch of her soft, lanky hands as they glided so lightly and tenderly over my skin. Chill bumps immediately crept all over my body. My nipples became rock hard and ached for the dance that Lexa's tongue did so well over them. Just the thought of her kissing my nipples made me want to push her head down on one of them, but I resisted. I felt one of Lexa's hands as it made its way towards a frontal foray. The wetness sprang forth like a fountain. Lexa's finger found its way to my clit and gave it a quick, light flick. I felt the wetness as it started down my thigh. I was so horny for this woman.

       I gave Lexa a deep, penetrating kiss as my tongue darted across her lips and found its way into her mouth. I caught Lexa's tongue with my teeth and gave it a firm, yet gentle bite. Th moan she released was fuel for the fire that was already raging between my legs. I had to slow this down and take control.                                                             ------

       I took both of Lexa's hands in mine and put the brakes on our make out session. To say that Lexa looked confused was an understatement. She gave the saddest puppy dog eyes. My heart sank. But I kissed her and smiles. I brought both her hands to my lips and kissed them.

       "You trust right me. Right?" I whispered it almost pleadingly.

       Lexa read my face again. "Yes, Clarke. I do. What..."

       I silenced her question with a kiss. "Then follow me." I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom where I had drawn her a hot bath. I did my best imitation of a game show model and went "Ta da."

       The bathroom was aglow with the soft, flickering of candlelight. I had placed them all around the two person tub that we loved to share a bath in. Her eyes darted to the bedroom where more candles were illuminating the walls and ceiling with their dancing flames, blowing shadows to and fro. Lexa turned head back to me and softly smiled. Her green eyes caught the candlelight and became iridescent. I loved to watch her eye color change in the candlelight. They went from emerald green to more muted tones, they hypnotized me with their changing colors. I wanted to get lost in them and swim forever in her mind. I watched as Lexa's body language changed. Her shoulders relaxed and I watched as the stress shed from her like water running off a waxed car. I realized that Lexa reminded me of a high performance car. One that was well tuned and acle to go from zero to sexy as hell in the blink of an eye. And now, that well tuned powerhouse stood before me, ready for me to stomp on the gas and pop the clutch. I smiled and turned her face to me. I held up a single finger as a signal for her not to move. She furrowed her brow, but made no attempt to move.

       I stepped closer to her and started to help her out of her tailored suit. Button by button. Snap by snap. Zipper by zipper. First, her jacket. Second, her blouse. Third, her stiletto heels. Fourth, her slacks. As she stood there in her panties and lacy black bra I let my eyes roam all over her beautiful, smooth skin from head to toe. She was a vision for my eyes. I could feel my love for her grow with each second that ticked by. I barely touched her skin as I reached behind her and released the clasp that held her bra together. I took the tips of my fingers and slipped the straps off her shoulders and watched as it fell silently to the floor.                                                                                   ---------- 


	4. chapter 4

       My eyes returned to Lexa's body and lingered on her now exposed breasts. They were firm, well rounded and ample. I watched Lexa watching me drink in her beauty. She blushed ever so slightly. Her nipples became hard. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on each one. I let my nose trail on her skin as I made my way to her eager lips. I pulled back slightly so there was a slight gap between our lips. I watched as her lip quivered with anticipation. I kept that slight distance between us as I let my finger tips trace circles ever so lightly around her nipples. the soft gasp Lexa released brought forth another torrent of wetness from deep within me.

       My fingers slowly, lightly continued to descend on their journey to fully free Lexa from the last vestige of her clothing. Her matching black undies. I still would not let the kiss that we both so desperately wanted happen. I let my fingertips catch the waistband of her panties, one on either side of her hips and guided them off the top of her hips. Once they passed her hips it was a one way trip down without any stops. Lexa stepped out of them, picked them up and rubbed them over my breasts. She then laid them to rest around my neck. The sweet smell of her womanly scent surrounded me and permeated my nostrils and made me drunk with desire. I took a deep breath and held it as long as I could. I then slowly exhaled. Lexa smiled coyly, and gave me her best shy little girl look. She tilted her head down and cut her eyes up at me and began to bite her bottom lip and twisted back and forth. She took it to the next level as she seductively put her finger in her mouth. She stood there as naked as the day she was born. I wanted her with every fiber of my being. I was going to have her, all of her.

       Lexa reached to undo the two buttons that held my shirt together. She sled her hands inside my shirt at my waist and then they slowly drifted up to my shoulders. Her thumb nails lightly glanced over my nipples. Their reaction was instantaneous as the stood at full attention. Lexa's eyes never left mine, but she could tell from my face exactly what she had done. She released the softest of giggle and once again racked her thumb nails over my nipples. My eyes closed and my pussy ached as it was starved for attention. There was a release of wetness and I felt spread out and over my lips. Oh, how I wanted to feel Lexa's fingers and tongue have their way with my aching pussy.

       I almost gave into my desire to be taken right there on the bathroom floor by Lexa. But I shook my head and remembered my plan. Lexa saw my moment of weakness and let out a triumphant laugh and smiled her brilliant smile that went all the way to her eyes. I had to steel myself against this seductress who stood before me and knew all of my weaknesses. I returned her smile.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             -------------

       "You know, it would be a shame to let all this warm water go to waste." I did my game show model hand wave once more. I let my hand dip into the water, it was still very warm. As I took my hand out of the water, i made sure to shake it off in Lexa's direction. The droplets hit her skin and ran slowly down from her face, to her neck, to her chest, and onto her right breast.  Lexa's feigned look of righteous indignation made me giggle.

       I held out my left hand to her as my right hand offered an open invitation to step into the bathwater that awaited her. Lexa seemed hesitant, a slight blush flashed her face. It reminded me of the first time that we had bathed together. At least one phase of my plan was working. As Lexa sat down and let herself slip into the receiving water I was almost jealous of the water. I did not even bother to remove my shirt. I stepped into the tub and took a seat behind Lexa. she leaned back on me and I felt her body relax as she settled in between my legs. Her hands began to rub my upper thighs in a slow, calming rhythm.

       I relaxed and began to rub Lexa's shoulders. I kissed the top of her head and rested my head on hers. She felt like home to me. The only place, I ever truly felt at peace was in her presence. I cried a few tears of happiness and contentment. I wondered how on earth I had ever doubted my place in Lexa's life. Lexa must have felt my tears as they pooled on her head. Her hands stopped rubbing my thighs. She shifted around and faced me. She cupped my face in her hands and wiped away my tears.

       "Clarke..." She raised my face so we were eye to eye. "what is going on with you?" Her words were coated with warmth and love and true concern. She kissed my forehead. "Talk to me...please." She was close to tears herself. Her voice cracked and trembled.

       "I...don't want...to...lose you Lexa."

       Those words hung so heavy in the air. They seemed to suck the air right out of both of us, as if we had been punched in the gut. Lexa joined me as we both cried.

       "Clarke...Why would you...even think that?" Lexa brushed away the tears that freely flowed from her eyes. "Clarke. You...are where...I begin and end." Her voice trembled with each word. "I know...that things have been...strained between us...lately." She wiped away more tears. "But...I can not even fathom...a life without you in it."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        -----------------------------

       We were both a crying mess as we fell into each other and just clung to one another, for what seemed an eternity. It felt so right holding Lexa in my arms and feeling her arms wrapped tightly around me. Her head rested under my chin and kissed the top of it. She raised her head to meet my gaze. We locked eyes and just stared at one another. I felt the passion as it rose up from deep within my being. The water that surrounded us acted as a conduit as it carried my horny state to Lexa.

       We kissed each other lightly at first. The passion turned fever pitched and I needed to taste Lexa's kiss, so I drew her to me and probed my tongue deeply. I wanted to inhale her. I found her tongue with mine and began to caress it. I coaxed her tongue into my mouth and sucked on it. Gently at first. But then Lexa slipped a finger inside my eager pussy and I responded with a firm bite as I gasped. Lexa upped the ante by as she added another finger. She ended our kiss and began to kiss my breast. She lightly drew circles around my nipple with her tongue and continued her rhythmic fingering. I watched contentedly as Lexa took control over our lovemaking. The warm water that surrounded us intensified her actions. I suddenly wished that we were in our hot tub.

       Lexa felt me relax as I gave into my desire to be taken by her. She looked at me with her green eyes. She stopped playing with my nipple long enough to smile her sexy smile and kiss me deeply. "I've got this Clarke...just relax and enjoy." She whispered in my ear.

       And with that Lexa returned to kissing my nipple. I closed my eyes and put my head back. Lexa became emboldened and her rhythm quickened and her penetration deepened. She added her thumb to the mix and began to stroke my swollen bud. Stars seemed to dance on the backs of my eyelids. She took most of my breast into her mouth and sucked she raised her head back. At the same time I felt a third finger enter me. The stars on the backs of my eyelids turned into fireworks. She turned her hand so that her fingers hit my G spot. My mind went a thousand places all at once.. Her mouth on my tit, her fingers inside me and her thumb on my clit. I was primed and ready to erupt. I started to thrust my hips forward as Lexa drove her fingers deeper and and rubbed over my G spot on her back stroke and increased pressure on my clit.

       "Don't... stop...Lexa...please..." I was almost breathless.

       As I spoke those words, I felt Lexa slip her fourth lanky finger inside me. I almost rose up out of the tub. I felt Lexa's fingers as they moved over my G spot one by one. The pressure that built up inside me was exquisite. Lexa applied a little more pressure to my clit and took my nipple in her mouth and let her tongue flick back and forth across it. She brought her free arm up and around my neck and let it settle on my other nipple as she began to lightly pinch it between her thumb and middle finger as her index mimic her tongue action. I felt my orgasm build up deep within my finger filled pussy.

       "Oh damn! Lexa!" Was all I could get out of my mouth.

       I thrust forward one last time as Lexa's fingers and thumb found the prefect spot in unison. Lexa must have felt me as I erupted in a massive orgasm. She drove her hand as deep as it would go and let her fingers massage my G spot one by one and applied direct pressure on my clit and rocked her thumb back and forth. I kept thrusting my hips as orgasmic wave after wave rocked through my body. Lexa stilled herself as she felt me shudder with each new wave. 

       Just as the last wave pulsed through my body and I started fingering me again. She still had her thumb on my clit. It only took a few quick strokes and there I went again.

       I opened my eyes and looked at Lexa. I raised a finger and shook it at her. "You're a bad girl...Lexa." I smiled.

       Lexa broke out into a mischievous smile and kissed me. "But...you love me."

       She was right. I did love her. I more than loved her. I needed her. 


	5. chapter 5

 

       We finally made it out of the tub and dried one another off. We realized that we were both starved and made our way to the kitchen. Dinner was now cold, but neither one of us cared. We sat in silence and ate. We just looked at one another and smiled like we were two starry eyed teenagers in love for the first time. Honestly, that is exactly how I felt. Music still played in the background and I felt like dancing, so I got up and started to dance by myself. I held my hand out to Lexa. She was reluctant at first but finally gave into me. We slowed danced as we held one another close. Skin to skin. Forehead to forehead.

      I turned my back to Lexa's front and as I did my ass brushed her mound. I began to gyrate against it. I felt Lexa as she stopped dancing and began to push her pelvis forward. Her fingers traced circles lightly on my back as she brought her hands up to my shoulders. She moved my hair aside and kissed the nape of my neck. Her hands sled under my arms and each one found a breast. She just cupped them and softly squeezed both of them. I stopped gyrating and let my hands take over rubbing Lexa's outer lips. I felt her get wet under my touch. It was an invitation I could not resist, so I slipped a finger in between her lips and dipped it into the warm wetness that had sprung forth from within her. Lexa released a tiny grunt of pleasure. As I began to play with her swollen bud, she played with my nipples.

       Lexa took a side step to open herself up wider to my finger. I wasted no time as I let my fingers explore Lexa's bud. I used my index and pinky finger to hold open her lips so my ring and middle fingers were free to stroke and enter her. I felt Lexa's legs as they trembled each time I stroked and entered her. I found a rhythm that caused her legs to tremble the most and I stayed with it. Then I just let loose with the stroking. I used both fingers in unison and rubbed her bud as quickly as I could. Her wetness flowed and my hand was drenched with it. That only made me quicken my strokes. Lexa's legs trembled to the point that I thought she was going to collapse. She stopped playing with my nipples and just held onto me. She let her head lay in between my shoulder blades and began to moan louder. I felt my fingers as they started to cramp but I was not stopping. I dipped my fingers quickly inside her and went right back to her sweet spot. I shifted the position of my fingers just slightly and as I did.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          ---------------------------

       "Oooohh Clarrrrrkkkeee!" Was all Lexa could manage. I felt her orgasm as it pulsed around my fingers as I had entered her with them. She raked my back with her nails and quickly grabbed onto me so she could steady herself until she could regain control of her legs.

       I gingerly turned to face her and tightly hugged her. "I love you Lexa."

       "I love... you to... Clarke." Lexa spoke, barely audible. "Where...did you...learn that...trick? Wow. Just...wow."

        "It just came to me on the spur of the moment." I kissed her head. "You like?" All Lexa could do was nod her head in agreement. All I could do was smile.

       It took several minutes for Lexa to recuperate enough for us to make our way to the bedroom. We folded the sheets back and climbed in. We laid there quietly, each of us basking in the afterglow of out love making. We held hands and rubbed each  others hands with our thumbs until we drifted off to sleep.

       Sometime in the early morning I was awakened by very light kisses on my back and fingers that traced up and down my arm. Lexa must have felt me stir and she scooted right up to me.

       "Clarkie..."

       I knew what was about to be said. "Y..e...s...Lexa?"

       "Guess what?" She kissed my shoulder and let her hand slide down to my breast.

       I could only smile as I heard Lexa's coy little voice. "Let me guess. You want me to get up and cook us a fabulous breakfast." That comment earned me a sharp poke in the ribs.

        "NO." Another poke in the ribs. "I am hungry though."

       "So what do you want to eat?" I smiled even bigger.

        Lexa was having none of it and she turned me over onto my back started to tickle the crap out of me. She quickly moved on top of me and had me pinned down. She had positioned her feet on top of my knees so that I could not rock her off of me. Between me trying to rock Lexa off of me and Lexa making sure that I couldn't, she had wiggled herself down towards my pelvis. As soon as our pussies made contact we both stopped our struggle. Lexa's face took on a whole different expression, as did mine. She leaned down and kissed me. Closed mouth at first. But she made her intentions clear as her tongue played slipped expertly inside my mouth.At the same time she positioned herself on me so that both of our sets of lips were touching. I loved the feel of Lexa's pussy on mine. We were both very wet by now and I could feel the wetness from Lexa mix with my own as it flowed onto the sheets.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       -----------------------------------------

       Lexa moved her hips back and forth a couple of times and the slick feel of her clit as it rubbed mine was heavenly. My head rolled back and my pelvis moved forward so I could better feel her clit on mine. Lexa began to grind herself on top of me and as she did the wet spot on the sheets grew larger and wetter. I held my hands up so Lexa could support herself on them and grind away. The friction between us made my clit swell and become rock hard. Every time Lexa's slid over mine I let out a groan of pleasure. Lexa lowered herself from my hands so that she could suck on my nipple. The touch of her tongue on my nipple her pussy as it slid over mine was almost too much to bare. My hands reached out to grab Lexa's ass and I applied extra pressure so that we started to make a sucking noise as we rubbed back and forth. Lexa sat back up and the shift in her hips made her clit touch my aching opening and I felt as though Lexa was entering me. She continued to slide over my opening. At the same time she pinched my nipples and alternated between hard and soft. My mind was overwhelmed as my pussy screamed out in a pounding orgasm. AS wave after wave rippled through my body I bucked Lexa off of me and onto her back.     

       She didn't have a moment to gather her bearings before I was between her legs and was eating her out. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and held on tight. I buried my face fully in her pussy. The taste. The feel.The scent of Lexa drove me insane. I buried my face fully in her and drove my tongue as deep as it would go. I bobbed my head back and forth never letting my tongue slip out of her. I took my right hand and brought my  pointer and middle finger to Lexa's clit and began to rub vigorously. I kept eating her out and rubbing her clit until I heard Lexa release a cry of pure ecstasy. Her hips rose up off the bed and drove my tongue even deeper. I drew myself up onto my knees and did not release Lexa from my mouth. She crossed her legs together on my back and threw her pelvis more into my face. My tongue found Lexa's clit and I began to lick and suck on it. The more Lexa cried out, the more I licked and sucked. I thought Lexa was going to snap my neck. But one last lick. One last suck. I heard what I had been waiting for.

       "OH MY GOD CLARKE! I can't cum anymore."

       I stopped and I felt her body go limp as she quivered all over from her orgasm. I went to touch her. "Please...don't...touch...me." She put her hand up. "You will...make me...cum again."

     I smiled a smug smile and backed away and watched as Lexa recovered. It took every bit of self control in me to not just lightly run my fingertips over her bare and inviting skin. I left our bed and ran into the kitchen and quickly returned with some chocolate for energy and water for hydration. I offered them to Lexa with a mischievous smile. All she could do was smile and wag her finger at me in a 'No, don't you dare come near me' fashion. I could only laugh out loud as I sat next to her on the bed.

       I turned quiet and pulled my knees up to my chest and I rested my cheeks on them. I just stared at Lexa and drank in the absolute truth of my love for her. "I love you Lexa."

       "I love you too Clarke." Lexa's face was beginning to return to a non flushed color once again.

       I did not care if I got a poke anywhere, I leaned in and kissed Lexa softly on the lips. "No Lexa. I mean I love you like I have never loved anyone before." I leaned back against the headboard and breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "I begin and end with you Lexa." I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips for a quick kiss and then placed my hand over her heart. "You. Are my home Lexa." I could not control the tears as they began to freely flow.

       For the first time since I had known her, Lexa's face was unreadable. Her green eyes searched my face and eyes frantically. "Clarke...you know...that I walked away from..."

       Her words trailed off as we both knew exactly what and who she had walked away from. An overbearing father who had groomed Lexa to take over the family business and to follow in his footsteps. 'Love is weakness Lexa' Was his mantra. And he had never forgiven Clarke for 'stealing' his daughter away. He had disowned Lexa after she made up her mind to chose Clarke over him. Lexa was forced to start over from nothing. And She did. She built her own business from the ground up. Polis, Inc.

       "You are my only family Clarke." She positioned herself so that we were knee to knee. She leaned her forehead onto mine and looked me in the eyes. "I begin and end with you too Clarke." Lexa placed her hand over my heart. "You, are my home Clarke" Lexa kissed me lightly and pulled back slowly.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           --------------------------

       We sat in silence for a few moments as we both let what we had spoken to the other settle in. Lexa broke the silence first.

       "You know what I think Clarke?"

       I could not help but let my smart ass self answer. "No." I cracked a smile. "But, I am sure that you will tell me."

       Lexa returned my smile. "You are correct ma'am. I am going to tell you."

       Lexa slid off the bed and offered me her hand to follow suit. Which, I did. As my feet hit the floor Lexa dropped to both knees and looked me in the eyes. My heart rate went through the roof. My mind decided to run a marathon in a split second.

        "Clarke Griffin. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Tears threatened to spill as Lexa waited for my reply.

       "Lexa Woods. I would be more than honored to become your wife." My voice was shaky but I made sure that every word was clearly spoken.

       Lexa sprang to her feet as she released a most heartfelt "Thank you!!" to the universe it seemed. "I do trust you Clarke."

       "I trust you too Lexa." We embraced and sealed our pledge with a kiss.

        


End file.
